kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Crazy teitoku/Formal announcement that I am now retiring from the English Kancolle network
After a spat between the internal disputes within staff leading up to de-linking of KC wikia and KC wikia (public) Discord along with growing distrust between KC wikia members including myself. I want to convey that I am retiring from the scenes as described above, before I take my leave there are a few topics I want to address. First and foremost is that I thank you all for your cooperation with both myself and the KC wikia operations thus far and for spending your time with me. It has been a long journey and I intend to move onwards with my life. The topic I want to address most importantly with the collaboration between KC wikia, KC Reddit (Discord) as well as EN KC wiki (Discord). As you all have been aware of the frictions within KC wikia amounted to a growing distrust within staff ranks and that I am to retire from my positions. I shall leave that in the hands of XhacKX (jasperchua99) to maintain the bond between the three English platforms. As some of you may be aware, the re-ignition of the bonds between the three English platforms was not possible without XhacKX's help along with McDerp, to which to these day I am indebited for their continued assistance in making it possible. If in the case of XhacKX being an unfavourable person to contact, you have the following contacts within KC wikia and these are as follows: gk (がか), Mikado (Admiral Mikado), Zel-melon and Kruss. With regards to the actual details involving the spat with KC wikia members leading up to the de-linking, this is a topic I do not wish to discuss. For more information you are free to consult with whoever you want as I am no longer interested in discussing the internal politics and shall leave that to whoever wants to take on that role. So please take this into consideration as I am about to formally end as being a point of contact for KC wikia related activities. As an added bonus, and for the last topic I want to address. I leave you with some of the imgur albums I have compiled personally. You are free to take these with a grain of salt however I will leave it as it is. As I am formally retiring, I want to make it clear that I no longer hold liable nor accountable for my activities hereforth with KC wikia and any of the collaboration that KC wikia is associated with. * https://imgur.com/a/fS49ZZL * https://imgur.com/a/wcv00vR On a final note to those who have read up to this far. I thank you for once again for having spent your time reading this. With this said and done, I intend to also retire from my duties as an Administrator of KC wikia and will begin a certain sequence of events that are necessary to move on with life. I wish you all the very best of your own goals. Category:Blog posts